survivalred_dawnfandomcom-20200213-history
Craftsmanship
HOME SKILLS Craftsmanship is a Skill which may be unlocked either through reading a book on the subject, with a skill point or with activity points earned from sessions. This Skill allows for the building of the Base Improvement: Still and the Base Improvement: Forge as well as the Construction and Metalwork specialties. With a basic understanding of how things are put together and work, survivors who wish to aid in building things for their communities should spend points in this tree. 'Craftsmanship: Unlocks Covered Beds, the Forge, and improves the gathering of Materials. At Rank 10 choose 1 Specialty.' Rank 1 - Unlocks the Covered Beds base improvement Stage 1. Rank 2 - Unlocks the Covered Beds base improvement Stage 2. Rank 3 - Unlocks the Forge base improvement Stage1. Rank 4 - + 1 Material found when Materials are recovered at a location where you are present. Rank 5 - Unlocks the Covered Beds base improvement Stage 3. Rank 6 - Unlocks the Forge base improvement Stage 2. Rank 7 - + 10 Health Rank 8 - + 1 Defense Rank 9 - Unlocks the Forge base improvement Stage 3. 'Specialty* Construction: Allows for better recovery of Materials and more efficient Base Improvements. ' Rank 1 - Planning. Careful consideration make you much better at figuring out just how construction on improvements at the base should go. - 25 Activity point cost when you take part in building an improvement in your community. Rank 2, 6, - + 1 Materials found when Materials are recovered at a location where you are present. Rank 3, 7, 9 - +10 Health Rank 4, 8 - + 1 Defense Rank 5 - Improved Planning. Careful consideration make you much better at figuring out just how construction on improvements at the base should go. When you take part in building an improvement in your community it costs an additional 25 Activity points less. ( -50 from your Construction Specialty total) Rank 10 - Superior Planning. Careful consideration make you much better at figuring out just how construction on improvements at the base should go. When you take part in building an improvement in your community it costs an additional 50 Activity points less. ( -100 from your Construction Specialty total) 'Specialty* Metalwork: Allows for the better recovery of Materials when breaking down armor and weapons weapons or working at the forge. ' Rank 1 - Salvage. When breaking down a piece of armor at the Armor Bench or a weapon at the Workshop, receive an additional +1 Material. ' '''Rank 2, 6- + 1 Materials found when Materials are recovered at a location where you are present. ' '''Rank 3, 7, 9 - + 10 Health Rank 4, 8 - + 1 Defense 'Rank 5 - Improved Salvage. The Forge now produces an additional 1 Material per day for your community. ' 'Rank 10 - Superior Salvage. When breaking down a piece of armor at the Armor Bench or a weapon at the Workshop, receive an additional +1 Material (+2 from your Metalwork Specialty total). ' Category:Lore Category:Skills Category:Starting Info